Dancing with Little Tuna Princess
by Yamikarih
Summary: Watching a daughter grow up can be the hardest thing as a father but for Iemitsu, his princess is the 10th Vongola boss so those suitors better watch out. Iemitsu POV majority. Tsuna X Guy. You guys pick out who she gets paired with


_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays**_

_**Without a care in the world**_

_**And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders**_

Iemitsu Sawada, CEDEF head of Vongola, was currently sitting at home after being ordered by the Ninth Vongola boss to go home and visit his wife and daughter. He keeps thinking about the amount of paperwork left behind the CEDEF office even though he was assured that everything will be fine by his subordinates.

_**It's been a long day and there's still work to do**_

_**She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!**_

_**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited**_

_**and I need to practice my dancin'  
>Oh please, Daddy, please!"<strong>_

Thinking deeply his adorable daughter, Tsunayuki or Tsuna for short, comes in happily wearing a dress and a tiara on her messy hair as she approaches him.

"Papa, will you dance with me? I'm a princess and I'm going to the ball" she said with her big doe eyes.

"Of course, my little tuna princess! Papa will dance with you" he said as he holds those little hands and twirls little Tsuna aroundas she giggles happily. Maybe he can relax and enjoy his stay with his wife and only daughter before he goes back to Italy again.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**While she is here in my arms**_

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
><strong>_

_**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**_

_**I don't want to miss even one song**_

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
><strong>_

_**And she'll be gone**_

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
><strong>_

_**She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
><strong>_

_**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
><strong>_

_**And I need to practice my dancin'  
><strong>_

_**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**_

Being a young boss of a mafia family while still in high school, he could never been so proud even though he had been absent in her life during her early teen years. He knows his daughter's kind heart has forgiven him; he still wants to be a good father so when she tells him that she is in a relationship, and he kind of wanted to investigate if the guy is even good enough for his precious daughter.

He sees Tsuna dancing with her boyfriend at the ball as the new Vongola boss and he has never seen her own daughter smile brightly as when she was a little girl. It brings back memories when he was the one dancing with her so he approaches the couple as they pause to wonder what he is coming for.

"Can I talk to my daughter for a moment please?" Iemitsu asks nicely as both nodded and he escorts his daughter to the balcony where there is less noise from the party.

"You really like that guy huh?" he asks trying to open up the conversation.

"Y...Yeah, he doesn't look like he does but he really cares for me" Tsuna answers

"Do you remember when you were my little princess, you asked me to dance with you? I just felt like you've grown into a beautiful young lady that I feel old already...I hope he takes care of you or I will beat him up so bad if he makes my little tuna princess cry"

"Daaaaaad….*sniffle* thank you for accepting him. Can you promise me that when you retire please make mom happy again" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise so dry those tears before your friends beat me up for making you cry. Let's go back to the party, okay" he said as he hands her a handkerchief.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
><strong>_

_**While she is here in my arms  
><strong>_

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
><strong>_

_**Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to miss even one song  
><strong>_

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
><strong>_

_**And she'll be gone  
><strong>_

I know that one day she will spread her own wings to fly and that I cannot keep her caged up forever as my little girl. I can only watch as she blooms into that young woman ready to face the world.

_**She will be gone**_

She will always be my little tuna princess

**_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_**

**_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_**

**_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'_**

**_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_**

Tsuna and her fiancée visit her parent's house in Namimori as she fiddles with her dress.

"You look fine, love and they're going to be happy especially your mother" her fiancée said.

"I'm just nervous because I'm going to tell my parents that we're engaged" she answers but her fiancée kisses her cheek and holds her left hand with his right, squeezing softly She smiles at him and rings the doorbell when her mother answers the door.

"Tsu-chan? Oh I'm so happy you're finally here. Let me call your father" Nana says "Darling, Tsu-chan and her boyfriend is here"

"Hey there, I could have picked you two up from the airport you know…" Iemitsu pouts but smiles brightly. They all laugh together as they had some catching up.

Later after dinner, they were all at the living room, talking about things like how Vongola is doing and how CEDEF is since Iemitsu retired a few years ago.

"Mom, Dad, we have news for you..." Tsuna says as she looks at her fiancée before looking to her parents.

"That you're pregnant? Are we going to be grandparents yet?" Iemitsu jokingly says.

"No dad!" Tsuna blushes furiously as her fiancée chuckled "We're getting married next year" as she shows her ring to her parents

"Oh I'm so happy for you Tsu-chan" Nana exclaims while she looks at the ring

"You better take care of my princess, boy" Iemitsu says while glaring at the fiancée. "Make her cry and you're dead"

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
><strong>_

_**While she is here in my arms  
><strong>_

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
><strong>_

_**Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
><strong>_

_**I don't want to miss even one song  
><strong>_

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
><strong>_

_**And she'll be gone**_

Iemitsu sits in the living room with the photo album in his lap as he looks at the pictures of Tsuna as a little girl to the pictures of meeting her guardians and friends when he felt her daughter sitting beside him.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am…I just feel so sad that I won't see my little princess anymore" he answers.

She hugs him and says "Don't worry dad, I'll always be your tuna princess. Love you dad"

"Love you too, my little tuna princess." as he kisses her forehead.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (AN): I deeply apologize for the long update/upload of new fanfiction since I had been very busy with my college studies and the lack of inspiration to create new fanfiction. I'm sorry if my grammar sucks at the moment so comment on what you think**


End file.
